


When She Smiles

by tinx_r



Series: Horizons [2]
Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Gen, Riptide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-slash (gen) drabble for Smiles We Left Behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She Smiles

Pure sweet poison. Nick could taste it when he looked at her, cold and fake just like her smile. Just like her heart. And just like always, she had her hooks in Cody, turning his head, feeding him her lies.

Cody swallowed 'em down, them and her poison, in that trusting way he had. Soft and sure and deadly, she'd kill every part of him that mattered and call it a job well done. The only antidote Nick had was his love for his partner, everything they'd shared; all he could do was hold on and pray it was enough.


End file.
